Juego del Escondite
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Lo descubrió demasiado pronto. Aún no estaba listo para aceptarlo y mucho menos para que él se enterara de ello. Por esa razón tenía que esconderlo, tenía que fingir que ese sentimiento jamás había existido. Yaoi - Puzzleshipping.


**Aclaraciones:**

100% Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi)

**Advertencias:**

Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! me pertenecen. Todos son completamente propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

¡Disfrutendolo!

* * *

**El Juego del Escondite**

Un suspiro contenido en su garganta ante palabras que con anterioridad había escuchado ya. Con fastidio, con preocupación, con una angustia que simplemente no parecía importarle a su compañero. Lo observó por última vez, perdido entre palabras escritas que sabía realmente no leía o cuya verdadera atención no estaban puestas en ellas y se desvaneció de la escena como Yugi se lo había pedido, a ese único rincón de su memoria en donde nada ni nadie a excepción de él podía entrar o salir.

Allí fue donde se dejó llevar por sus emociones, sentándose y golpeando con frustración el respaldo del único asiento que se podía encontrar entre esas cuatro paredes que conformaban la única extensión completamente privada y ciega a ojos y pensamientos de Yugi.

Siempre la había odiado. Era un cuarto gélido y con aires respirables de soledad a cada centímetro dentro de ella, un lugar en donde la dulce calidez del corazón de su compañero no podía llegar a él; pero en comparación a lo que se había convertido el resto del Rompecabezas, aquello ahora era la habitación más cálida de todas.

Y entre esas cuatro paredes, el frio continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre.

Llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza con frustración, como si aquel acto le sirviera para exprimir de su cerebro las ideas para darle una solución a eso que estaba ocurriendo. La inquietud y la preocupación dentro de él habían llegado ya a niveles exagerados conformes las mentiras y excusas de Yugi iban en aumento.

Creyó inocentemente que toda esa actitud retraída, ese aparente deseo de soledad que el chico expresaba indirectamente con sus palabras y acciones, eran solo parte de una etapa pasajera que pronto haría eso, pasar. Después de todo, creyó entenderlo. Él no era nada más que un intruso dentro de su cuerpo y mente, obligándose mutuamente a hacerse compañía durante las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana, sin poderse separar en ningún instante.

Suponía entonces que el chico había llegado al fin a su límite de tolerancia; que había sido ya demasiado el tiempo que habían compartido juntos y que ahora lo que Yugi más deseaba era pasar un tiempo de soledad consigo mismo, solo con sus pensamientos y teniendo la libertad de pensar y sentir todo lo que él quisiera sin temor a quien nadie más lo supiera.

Y no estaba del todo equivocado.

Por esa razón, cuando las primeras sospechosas excusas llegaron a sus oídos, las acepto de inmediato y sin pedir explicaciones al respecto, adentrándose en ese rincón de su mente en donde ningún pensamiento de Yugi pudiera llegarle a él ni por error, permitiendo así que su compañero tuviera esa soledad y libertad que tanto deseaba.

Pero ahora, después de casi ya cuatro meses desde la primera excusa, y casi tres de la primera mentira, se encontraba realmente preocupado debido a que la actitud de Yugi no había mejorado, sino todo lo contrario.

Cada vez parecía querer encerrarse en sí mismo, cada vez más podía sentir esos desesperados intentos de su compañero por tener controlado cada uno de sus pensamientos. Cada vez las excusas se volvían más monótonas, y las mentiras poco originales. Cada vez demostraba más deseo por alejarse de él, alejarlo a él de su lado.

Incluso hasta había llegado ya al extremo de apartar el rompecabezas del milenio de su cuello en numerosas ocasiones, colocándolo en lugares apartados, como si con esa acción deseara interrumpir tajantemente el lazo que los ha mantenido unidos a ambos.

Yami nunca se atrevió a preguntarle el por qué lo hacía, a excepción de una única ocasión en donde él menor le dio como respuesta un simple: "Quiero estar solo".

Su otro yo acepto esa seca excusa sin querer averiguar nada más. Aquellas palabras habían sido lo suficientemente claras. A partir de eso nunca dejo de sentirse mal consigo mismo al creerse solo un intruso y un estorbo para su compañero.

Desde entonces solo se había dedicado a preguntar si se encontraba bien cada vez que lo veía decaído, triste, nervioso y en extremo pensativo, aceptando al primer intento cualquier excusa que saliera de la boca del chico, por más tonta e inverosímil que sonora.

No quería presionarlo, claro que no. En un inicio creyó que su compañero terminaría por ceder y contarle que era aquello que lo tenía tan preocupado y deprimido, más cuando los meses pasaron y Yugi se comportaba cada vez más distante y retraído, decidió que había llegado la hora de hacerle frente al asunto.

Necesitaba saber si él era el causante de que su compañero sufriera, su corazón necesitaba dejar de sentir la angustia de la incertidumbre, necesitaba saber si todo lo que ambos tenían se había perdido ya para nunca regresar o si todo aquello tenía una solución.

Porque Yugi sufría entre angustias y preocupaciones, entre pensamientos que controlaba a cada segundo y sentimientos que se negaba a mostrar. Porque Yugi parecía sufrir con su sola presencia, con la sola idea de tener que convivir con él cada segundo de su existencia.

Lo sentía, todo lo sentía. No importaba cuanto el chico se esforzara por retener su sentir solo para él, Yami podía percibirlo. Más había algo, un sentimiento solitario y oculto que hasta entonces no había podido descifrar, hasta entonces no tenía idea que era aquel sentimiento que con más recelo Yugi guardaba para sí.

¿Acaso era odio hacia él? ¿Resentimiento? ¿Desprecio?

Y, si era él y solo él el causante de todo eso, si era cierto que ahora su compañero había dejado de serlo, si era cierto que ahora el vínculo que los unía de tal forma que uno complementaba al otro y viceversa estaba a punto de romperse; entonces él y solo él se alejaría por completo de Yugi, dándole la independencia e individualidad que tanto parecía desear.

Ya no importaría si su alma volvía a quedar sellada por completo en el Rompecabezas, si ya nunca más podría ver la luz del mundo exterior al no tener un cuerpo en el cual residir.

Porque Yami amaba a Yugi, realmente lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que él fuera feliz, y si no tenerlo a su lado lo hacía feliz, entonces comenzaría a hacer sus maletas y despedirse de una vez del mundo que conoció.

* * *

No escucho nada; ni una queja, ni un reclamo, ni una oposición se dejó llegar a sus oídos. Volteó sólo para encontrarse con la soledad misma personifica en ausencia. Yami se había ido, tal y como se lo había pedido.

Miro entonces fijamente el rompecabezas que se encontraba sobre la paleta de su butaca y atrapó un suspiro en su garganta, evitando así a toda costa que escapara de sus labios y se dejase escuchar, mordiendo a la vez con ansiedad su labio inferior. Después enfoco nuevamente la vista en una de las páginas que conformaban su libro de texto que había tomado y abierto al azar.

Por un segundo le prestó atención a las letras que tenía frente suyo, percatándose que lo que tenía entre sus manos era el libro de bioquímica, más pronto le perdió el interés en cuanto una extraña pesadez le contrajo el pecho. Sabía que aquello no había provenido de sí, sino de la otra alma que residía junta a la suya.

Instintivamente sus ojos se volvieron a posicionar sobre el milenario objeto, haciendo que su semblante se ensombreciera un poco.

Odiaba tener que hacerle eso a su otro yo; el tenerlo alejado lo más posible de sí. Pero no tenía otra opción, había dejado de ser la persona que era para Yami, ¿o era acaso él quien había cambiado? No, Yami seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre: Serena, calculadora, protectora y enteramente comprensible. Y en cambio él se había vuelto frio, solitario, inseguro y depresivo, escudándose bajo un manto ennegrecido de tontas mentiras y escusas que ni siquiera él creería sí se encontrara en el otro lado.

Y aun así Yami fingía el creerle, yéndose cuando se lo pedía y al tiempo que solicitara, sin exigir explicaciones de algún tipo ni intentar entrometerse en sus pensamientos.

Pero en cambio él, él simplemente se comportaba como un completo imbécil. ¿Pero que más podía hacer cuando el juego lo había perdido ya? Uno en el que entro sin siquiera notarlo.

Simplemente despertó un día descubriendo que Yami no era la misma persona para él. Cada movimiento, cada palabra y cada gesto se volvieron dignos de su atención, una que ni siquiera a si mismo tenía.

De repente todo su mundo se había detenido en segundos, cambiando de dirección y yendo solamente por el mismo camino por donde su otro yo fuera.

Su sonrisa había cambiado, su forma de moverse y expresarse también, inclusive hasta su respirar se convirtió en un sonido encantador, tranquilizador como el de las olas del mar al saborear un atardecer.

Pero fue solamente cuando sus labios también cambiaron, cuando aquellas líneas tersas y rosadas se le antojaron dulces y cálidas; cuando sus brazos se tornaron fuertes y protectores; cuando un simple abrazo, un simple roce lo hacía sonrojar y tiritar de emoción; cuando su voz se convirtió en la más exquisita y seductora música; fue cuando descubrió que había perdido, que en aquel juego del corazón contra la razón, el corazón salió victorioso, que había cruzado una línea cuyo retorno perdió de vista ya.

Simple, de repente se había vuelto tan simple pensarlo; como el sentimiento sencillamente florecía en su pecho y anestesiaba sus sentidos, quemando cada pensamiento hasta volverlo inútil, dejando uno solo, un solo pensamiento repetitivo en su mente tantas veces como segundos en el día respiraba.

Y eso era lo que más comenzó a aterrarlo, que aquello naciera tan natural que algún día simplemente se le escapara, fuera o no en palabras, fuera o no en pensamientos, y que al final Yami se diera por enterado que había cambiado para Yugi sobre él, que los deseos del chico ya no fueran más "el uno y el otro", sino "el uno para el otro".

Fue así cuando el segundo juego dio inicio, uno que consistía en esconder ese nuevo sentimiento que había nacido en el a ojos y alma de Yami. Él no podía sentirlo, saber en lo más mínimo de él ni sospechar siquiera de su existencia.

Quizás fuera por terror al rechazo o miedo que nada continuara igual, pero mantenerlo oculto y alejado de su compañero fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir en esos momentos de desesperación y pánico. Una idea completamente estúpida, meses después eso le parecía.

Tanto temer porque algo cambiara y nada fuera igual, y ahora parecía que esa había sido su intención desde un principio.

Palabra, tras palabra, tras palabra, se encargó de alejar a Yami de su lado ante la impotencia de deshacerse de aquel sentimiento que siempre le pareció prohibido, y fue ese mismo que se replegó cada vez más en su interior, con una fuerza y brutalidad que le dolía cada día más, a cada mentira, a cada excusa, a cada petición suya de que Yami se fuera y lo dejara solo.

Había terminado cerrando su corazón y su alma por completo, de una forma tal y tan arraigada que hacía meses que no pisaba el interior de rompecabezas y semanas que los pensamientos y preocupaciones de Yami ya no no podía volver atrás, no cuando al fin estaba consiguiendo dominar ese sentimiento, manteniéndolo bajo control y ocultamente.

Deseaba que ese día llegara ya, el día en el que al fin no volviera a temer el compartir aquella cercanía que algún tiempo atrás tuvo con su "otro yo", el dejar que sus pensamientos y emociones se convirtieran también en los de Yami y viceversa. El volver a ser una mente y un corazón conformado por dos, cuando al fin aquel molesto sentir no le preocupara ni acusara de cosas que no debían de ser, cuando al fin se volviera tan insignificante que solo fuera un espacio desperdiciado en su corazón.

- Yugi… ¿Está todo bien?

Escuchar esa voz lo sorprendió un poco. Había olvidado por completo el lugar donde se encontraba. Miro a su alrededor y no tardo más de un segundo en reconocer su salón de clases.

- ¿Yugi? – Insistió de nuevo quien hablaba.

El aludido ahora observo a la dueña de aquella voz, dejando que su vista se encontrara con un par de ojos azules.

- Si, todo perfecto Anzu – Intentó convencerla con una falsa sonrisa - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es solo que… - Anzu lo miró titubeante, como si dudara el continuar hablando - Tienes leyendo la misma página del libro desde hace una hora. – Dijó finalmente.

Yugi se maldijo internamente. Se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que olvidó por completo el hecho de que sus amigos creían que él leía, y por lo tanto, el que él tenía que continuar fingiendo correctamente que eso era ciertamente lo que hacía.

Quería evitar a toda costa verse envuelto en una serie de cuestionamientos que lo obligaran a explicar su repentino cambio de humor y por qué ahora solía buscar ocasiones y poner excusas para poder estar solo con sus pensamientos en esas especiales ocasiones en donde sabía que Yami no lo molestaría.

Después de todo, era en horarios de clases cuando el Faraón lo dejaba solo con sus propios pensamientos. Era el único momento en el día en que "su otro yo" no estaba allí al pendiente de él y cada una de sus acciones y actitudes.

Siempre Yugi aprovechaba ese momento para tomar el primer libro que encontraba en su mochila y elegir cualquier hoja a la azar para poder dejarse hundir por completo en sus pensamientos.

- Oh, si… Solo pensaba y me distraje. - Anzu lo observó con desconfianza unos segundos, dibujándosele después una cálida y amistosa sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Y qué era lo que pensabas? - Le preguntó con una naturalidad tal que aturdió por completo a Yugi. Tontamente no se lo esperaba.

Él trastabillo varios de sus palabras, hasta que Anzu, aun manteniendo aquella cálida sonrisa, se apiado de él.

- Dile… - Y sonrió más ante la mueca de espanto del menor. – Antes de que sea demasiado tarde y eso especial que tienen se pierda por completo…

* * *

_El rompecabezas colgaba de su cuello y este se mecía de un lado a otro de acuerdo al ritmo que marcaban sus propios pasos al caminar. _

_Su mente, un abismo que intentaba mantener lo más blanco posible; sin pensamientos sospechosos ni emociones que pudieran delatarlo. En ese momento no le quedaba otra opción que alejar cualquier rastro de ese extraño sentimiento que hasta hace pocas semanas había descubierto e interpretado como algo dañino para la relación con su otro yo: se había enamorado de él. _

_A lo largo de su recorrido, entre ambos se había formado un silencio profundo, casi sepulcral y espeluznante. No era que solieran hablar entre ellos cuando alguno tenía la tarea de dirigir sus pasos hacia la casa después de la escuela, pero podía percibirse por el pesado ambiente entre ambos que algo no marchaba bien con alguno de los dos, y Yami estaba convencido de que él no era el del problema._

_- ¿Está todo bien? _

_Yugi se detuvo en seco. Esa era la pregunta a la cual más le temía. _

_- Todo bien – Fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo, pero por la expresión seria que Yami aún le dedicaba, supo que no había sido muy convincente._

_- A mí no me engañas Yugi, sé que algo te preocupa._

_- No es nada – Insistió el chico en su respuesta, reiniciando su caminar._

_- Yugi, sabes que si algo te preocupa puedes confiar en mí._

_Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor. A pesar de todo, Yami respetaba su privacidad, a pesar de que bien él podía simplemente adentrarse a su y conocer que era eso que lo mantenía tan extraño y distante._

_- No es nada, en serio – Nuevamente se detuvo, y le dirigió una mirada al chico que había aparecido detrás de su espalda – Es solo que estoy preocupado por mis tareas._

_- ¿Tareas? – Yami arqueo una ceja, enfatizando su extrañeza ante tal respuesta._

_- Si, tareas. He tenido muchas últimamente, pero las he estado aplazando demasiado._

_El mayor no pareció estar muy convencido con la explicación dada, mas decidió que lo mejor era no continuar. Confiaba en él, y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por descubrir aquello que lo tenía tan desanimado, pensativo y preocupado._

_Yugi ahogo un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Yami aceptaba su respuesta y ya no mostraba ninguna intención de continuar interrogando, más pronto ese alivio desapareció de su pecho siendo remplazado por una fuerte opresión cuando noto la expresión pensativa y preocupada que él intentaba inútilmente disimular. _

* * *

Dormía, o por lo menos eso aparentaba hacer. Después de todo, dar vueltas incontrolables en la cama y estar consciente del tiempo transcurrido no es algo a lo que se le puede llamar dormir. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, eso sí, mas sus pensamientos saltaban inquietos de un lado hacia otro por toda su cabeza.

Suspiró con fastidio. Otra noche que no podría dormir. Excelente.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, posando de forma inconsciente su vista sobre el Rompecabezas que descansaba arriba de su armario, mirándolo con tristeza, con una soledad y un vacío en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido, que lo dejaba sin aliento, herido.

Tan lejos se sentía de ese corazón que alguna vez latió a su mismo ritmo, junto al suyo, como si ambos se complementaran entre sí creando una hermosa melodía, suave música que los hacía sentir se con vida. Tan lejos estaba de aquella alma que lo llenaba de calidez, que lo hacía ser feliz, que lo hacía sentirse armado y completo.

Las palabras de Anzu resonaron de pronto en su cabeza como un shock eléctrico. ¿Y si se lo decía? Comenzó a considerar por un segundo esa alternativa, pero desecho la idea apenas se formó en su cabeza.

No, no podía. Simplemente no podía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué podría perder la relación tan cercana que tenía con Yami? Pero si esa ya la había perdido, ¿no? Entonces, ¿A que le temía?

Se acercó con pasos lentos y silenciosos al Rompecabezas, temiendo despertar al alma que habitaba dentro de él. Lo tomó con suavidad entre sus brazos, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y apreció el dorado y brillante material con el cual fue hecho, acariciándolo lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos, quejándose de pronto con dolor al notar lo frío y vacío que se sentía al tacto. Entonces, lo pegó con desesperación a su pecho, deseando que aquella frialdad desapareciera de su interior y que la calidez que alguna vez llego a tener regresara, no solo al rompecabezas, sino a su corazón también.

Se mantuvo así por un tiempo, quieto, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de aquella conexión que ya se había perdido, hasta que una luz dorada procedente del objeto Milenario lo cegó por segundos.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, puertas y escaleras lo rodeaban por completo. A donde su vista se posara, grandes paredes con diseño y pinturas egipcias se alzaban por encima suyo, a sus lados, debajo de él, encerrándolo en un gran y, aparentemente, complicado pasadizo.

Con una inquietud resaltándole con cada latido de su corazón, se precipito con rapidez a la primera puerta que hubo a su alcance. Más al girar la perilla, esta no cedió como lo estaba esperando. Realizó la misma acción con otras cuantas puertas más pero se encontró con el mismo resultado.

Yugi suspiró, tratando de calmar un poco a su acelerado y preocupado corazón. Necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible, pues en su interior se encontraba el miedo de que "su otro yo" se percatara de su presencia dentro del Rompecabezas. No quería verse envuelto en cuestionamientos de los cuales las respuestas desconocía. Y era cierto, no sabía porque tan repentinamente el Rompecabezas lo había llevado a allí, ni mucho menos porque ninguna puerta se abría para él.

Con un paso apurado se adentró más en los pasadizos y escaleras en busca de aquella puerta que realizara la función de salida. Yugi no se hizo consciente del tiempo transcurrido, solo era consciente de que con cada puerta que intentaba abrir y fracasaba, su desesperación por salir de allí se volvía más intensa.

Un par de puertas más y su vista se fijó de pronto en una de ellas. A simple vista no existía nada que distinguiera esa ´puerta de las demás, pero conforme fue acercándose a ella una suave calidez comenzó a llenar lentamente su pecho, a llenar un hueco que no había notado que tenía.

Esa calidez, además de llenarlo y de desaparecer el frío de su interior, lo hizo sentir inexplicablemente feliz y avergonzado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón comenzó a latir con miedo pero excitación, además que una sensación de cosquilleo inundó su abdomen. Y todas esas sensaciones aumentaban conforme se acercaba a la puerta. Tocó la perilla, sonriendo con alivio al sentir como esta se giraba al mismo tiempo que su muñeca lo hacía, logrando, por fin, abrirla.

La habitación a la cual entró se encontraba completamente vacía; solo eran 4 paredes, un techo y un suelo que encerraban como una caja a absolutamente nada. La recorrió con sus ojos, profiriendo un leve bufido de exasperación. Esa puerta no lo había llevado a la salida. Se disponía sin ánimos a continuar con su búsqueda, más su vista desmintió en un momento lo que había creído como una verdad absoluta. La habitación no estaba del todo vacía.

Abandonado en una esquina se encontraba un pequeño trozo de papel. Fue hacia él, notando como este se encontraba doblado en cuatro partes con una perfección que le pareció casi irreal. Ningún pedazo de la hoja estaba fuera de los dobleces y los lugares en donde se suponía que debían de estar.

Lo examino por varios ángulos, tratando de encontrar alguna imperfección, algún trozo de hoja fuera de su lugar, pero lo único que encontró además de pedazos bien doblados y acomodados, fueron líneas negras, manchones tenues que apenas se podían apreciar entre las varias capas blanquecinas. Existía algo escrito en el interior de los dobleces.

No tardó mucho en decidirse en abrir la hoja y un notable sonrojo se precipitó en sus mejillas en cuanto leyó el contenido de aquella extraña nota. Sin pensarlo dos veces, arrugó con fuerza el inocente pedazo de papel y lo arrojó con una notable frustración al suelo con la sola intención de abandonarlo allí a su suerte. Más un repentino pensamiento detuvo sus pasos justo cuando solo había dado tres. Eso no estaba bien.

Casi corrió abalanzándose sobre la solitaria nota que el mismo había abandonado segundos atrás. No, no podía dejarlo ahí, siempre cabía la gran posibilidad de que Yami lo encontrara y así pudiera leer su contenido y entonces… entonces…

¡No! ¡No podía permitirlo!

Tanto trabajo le había costado hasta ese momento mantener eso en secreto, para que de pronto una estúpida hoja arruinara todo.

Tenía que deshacerse de él. ¿Pero cómo? No tenía ni la más mínima noción de que hacer, pero tenía que actuar rápido si no quería que él lo descubriera, después de todo estaba dentro del Rompecabezas, dentro de la mente de Yami. Ese lugar era el completo dominio de "su otro yo".

Se dedicó a vagar por el laberinto, sin percatarse de que aquello a lo que le temía se había hecho realidad: "su otro yo" sabia ya de su presencia. Más Yami no se acercó a él ni se hizo anunciar de alguna forma. El extraño comportamiento de Yugi, quien parecía ir de un lugar a otro como si buscara algo que no sabía con precisión qué, le llamo su curiosidad.

Pero, para decir verdad, Yugi llevaba ya tiempo comportándose de forma rara e inusual. Muchas veces se había visto tentado a interrogar al chico hasta que por fin él hablara y le contara que era lo que ocurría, pero al final decidió optar por la opción de esperar a que Yugi por su cuenta lo hiciera. Más no podía evitar preocuparse cada vez más por el aparente decaimiento de ánimo del chico. Sabía que algo andaba mal con él, sobre todo al sentir aquel esfuerzo sobre humano por tener bajo control todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué era eso a lo que con tanto empeño se dedicaba a ocultarle? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma tan extraña? ¿Por qué ahora parecía como si estuviera evitándolo todo el tiempo, mantener la mayor distancia entre los dos?

Yami lo siguió por otro rato más, deteniéndose a una distancia moderada cuando observó como Yugi abría una puerta y entraba en ella. Se quedó parado allí, a esa distancia, luchando contra las opciones de ir y enfrentarse al chico o simplemente quedarse donde estaba. No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo, ya que casi un minuto después Yugi salió. El chico parecía más calmado al cruzar por esa puerta; su rostro relajado y una mueca de alivio lo delataban. Unos segundos después, Yugi se desvaneció; había salido del rompecabezas.

La curiosidad de Yami se intensifico y no dudo un segundo en ingresar por la misma puerta por la cual Yugi también lo había hecho. Al entrar, observó detalladamente cada centímetro de la habitación pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue un lugar completamente lleno de nada. Nada en las paredes, nada en el suelo, nada en el techo, nada en el aire. Nada.

Se dispuso a irse, con una ola de confusión en su cabeza al no encontrar la razón por la cual Yugi había acudido a esa habitación en específico después de verlo vagar por el Rompecabezas sin un rumbo aparente, pero justo antes de cruzar por la puerta se dio cuenta de que el cuarto no estaba tan vacío como él lo creía. Y es que allí, abandonado en un rincón, se encontraban varios pesados de papel, rasgados sin ningún orden y amontonados de tal forma que creaban una especie de montaña pequeña.

Yami se acercó a esa prominencia, y tomó varios de estos pedazos en su mano mientras los examinaba con curiosidad. Notó entonces como unas líneas negras los adornaban, algunas se encontraban manchando las esquinas, otras estaban dibujadas desde la mitad y giraban en un círculo que se perdía a una orilla del papel, mientras que unas cuantas más solo rayaban la superficie de forma recta y con una longitud muy mínima.

El Faraón comenzó a juntar todos los pedazos como si de un rompecabezas se tratara, sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho al observar como las líneas en el papel se unían de tal forma que parecían completar palabras escritas sobre el papel: _"Te amo, mi otro yo"_

Una sonrisa de decepción con un toque de tristeza se dibujó en sus labios. Así que todo se derivaba a eso. Así que eso era el culpable de todo. Todo había sido culpa de algo que se suponía nadie tenía que saber.

* * *

- ¿Está todo bien? – Yugi no se movió, incluso hasta contuvo la respiración, esperando que aquella pregunta quedara flotando sola en el aire, sin aguardar respuesta alguna ya.

Los pensamientos del chico eran un completo mar en picada, yendo de aquí para allá sin un orden coherente. Estaba completamente confundido debido a aquella nota que había encontrado dentro de la recamara de la mente de Yami y sabía que si comenzaba a hablar y aceptar el ser interrogado por él, muy seguramente flaquearía y terminaría diciendo cosas que nadie sobre la faz de la tierra debería de escuchar.

- Sé que estas despierto Aibou.

Ahoga un suspiro en su garganta, para luego dejar salir lentamente el aire que había estado conteniendo, sin hacer demasiado ruido en esa acción. Después se removió un poco entre las sabanas, ocultando más su rostro en ellas y así pudiera fingir con más facilidad que dormía.

- ¡Aibou! Tenemos que hablar. - Más al parecer no fue suficiente - Sé que estuviste en las recamaras de mi mente…

Su garganta se secó con aquellas palabras, y sus pulmones parecieron encogerse debido a que muy escaso aire podía entrar en ellos. Aun así no se movió, continuo con la cara oculta bajo las sabanas, esta vez con la intención de ocultar el pánico que se había apoderado de él.

- ¡L-lo siento! No quise violar tu privacidad… Yo solo… yo solo entre sin notarlo.

- No es eso Aibou, tranquilo. Es solo que… - La voz de Yami se apagó por un segundo, manteniendo una atmosfera de duda silenciosa - Vi que leías una nota cuando estabas allí.

El corazón de Yugi se le congelo en un latido y toda la sangre se le agolpo por completo en su cabeza, sonrojando sus mejillas en un tono escarlata intenso. Ahora parecía que sus pulmones se habían desintegrado hasta volverse polvo, nada de aire podía ingresar a ellos. Varias lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas antes de que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Yami lo sabía, Yami había visto la nota y muy seguramente había leído el contendió dentro de ella. Yami lo sabía.

No, no podía ser, eso era imposible.

Limpio con rapidez sus lágrimas, inspirando hondo, tratando que el agua salada de sus ojos no descendiera más por sus mejillas. Todavía había una esperanza. Todavía podía mentirle. Todavía podía crear la explicación perfecta. Pero, ¿Cuál?

Un silencio se había abierto entre ambos después de que Yami hablara aquello último. Nadie mas dijo nada, nadie se movió; todo quedo como en una pausa dispersa en donde el único movimiento permitido era el de sus pechos al subir y descender por la entrada y salida de aire.

- Yugi… - La voz de Yami, como siempre, se escuchó firme, solida, mas esta vez con la impresión de que existía un hueco dentro de aquella firmeza, un hueco en donde el aire podía filtrarse y la voz vibrará como una cuerda desafinada de un violín.

Yugi lo notó, y se removió algo inquieto en la cama, enroscándose en sí mismo.

- Yugi… Perdona.

"_¿Qué?" _Esa disculpa que escucho de los labios de Yami lo sobresalto de nuevo, pero de una forma distinta, dejándolo muy confundido. ¿Por qué "su otro yo" le pedía disculpas?

- Perdona si aquella nota que leíste ha inquietado algo en ti. Lo escrito en ella es cierto, Aibou, pero nunca desee que te enteraras. Temía que eso trajera el distanciamiento que ya tenemos.

- ¿L-la… la nota era tuya? – Yugi por fin salió de su refugio bajo las sabanas. Miró a Yami y Yami lo miró a él. Algo en sus ojos se encendió cuando se miraron en aquella oscuridad. El joven faraón esbozó después una leve sonrisa, que era más parecida a una línea recta que a una curvatura en realidad.

- E-eso… quiere que decir que tu… t-tu…

Yami asintió de nuevo, esta vez con una autentica línea recta que era dibujada por sus labios. Todavía mantenía sus ojos fijos en Yugi, y los de él se encontraban también fijos en los suyos. Había algo en sus miradas que se igualaba, como una tonalidad, como un sabor, como un sentimiento que comenzaba a pesar igual, a sentirse igual, con la misma textura, con el mismo olor.

A pesar de la sorpresa de Yugi, y de la culpa y decepción de Yami, ninguno parecía querer despegar sus miradas del otro, porque en ese momento se estaban alimentado de ellas, del color de sus iris, de la profundidad de sus pupilas, de todo lo que con ellas se estaban diciendo de inconsciencia a inconsciencia.

- Ahora comprendo tu comportamiento de los últimos meses. Aibou, lamento haber sido el responsable de que se creara este distanciamiento entre noso…

Las palabras de Yami quedaron de pronto atrapadas en los labios de su compañero, quien se había abalanzado sobre él, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Apenas fue un suave beso, un ligero roce de labios, pero fue suficiente para que Yami se congelara por aquella acción, para que su cuerpo se tensara bajo la calidez de Yugi y su cerebro se desconectara por un segundo.

- ¡Yo también te amo! – Una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor, mientras que esta comenzaba a enmarcarse con pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Yami se mantuvo aturdido durante segundos, aun sintiendo la exquisita suavidad de los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos; saboreando también de aquel delicioso instante en que sus alientos se juntaron, se abrazaron con tal fuerza hasta fundirse y convertirse en uno solo. Pero pronto él supero aquel aturdimiento al notar las lágrimas que enmarcaban el rostro de Yugi. Con preocupación dirigió sus dedos a las mejillas de este, y con las yemas de los dedos atrapó con suavidad cada una de esas gotas, retirándolas de la piel de su compañero. Ante esta acción, la sonrisa de Yugi se expandió a largos inimaginables, acercando más su rostro a él, hasta casi lograr que de nuevo sus labios se rozaran.

- Te amo Yami… - Yugi habló con una pausa casi planeada, como si hubiese esperado que cada palabra surtiera el efecto esperado para continuar con la siguiente.

Más que nunca sus ojos se enfocaban en los del otro, se devoraban de tal forma que en ellos era más que obvio el deseo, el fervor, el amor con que se querían.

- Te amo Aibou…

Y Yami sonrío de forma encantadora, estrechando a _su Yugi_ con fuerza entre sus brazos, para después apoderarse lentamente de los labios del menor, besándolo de forma suave, lenta, casi exquisita, como si tuviera dentro de sí el miedo de que todo aquello fuese solo un sueño y se quisiera asegurar de grabarse bien el sabor y la textura de los labios de Yugi antes de despertar. Pero con cada roce, con cada vez que degustaba de su aliento, que se llenaba de él y lo saboreaba, podía sentir como sus corazones se sintonizaban a un mismo ritmo de nuevo, a una misma hermosa melodía, y como estos bailan juntos bajo la misma tonada de amor; y como sus almas se fundían de la misma forma en que sus labios lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Ambos se estaban entregando completamente a ese sueño que había perdido las esperanzas, a ese sueño lejano que ninguno de los dos creyó posible. Y de esa forma se besaban, se probaban mutuamente y se deleitaban con su sabor, con el amor que se entregaban con cada roce, como si en algún momento fueran a despertar. Pero nunca ocurrió, nunca despertaron de la realidad.

Si desaparezco ahora es porque, algún día, cuando lo haga para siempre, quiero que mi nombre quede grabado en las portadas de unos libros, que mis letras queden grabadas en las memorias de quienes gusten mis historias.

* * *

_¡Oh Dios! Hace tanto que no pasaba por aquí._

_Espero que les haya gustado este "pequeño" Puzzleshipping, que hace mucho tiempo comencé a escribir, pero que deje por mucho tiempo más abandonado a su suerte, pero que por fin me propuse a terminar._

_Se agradece enormemente cualquier clase Review :D_

_Y más que nada que me hayan regalado un pedazo de su tiempo para leer este fic._

_¡Un abrazo a todos!_

_Y de nuevo, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado y disfrute._

_**PD:** Si de simple casualidad aún hay por allí algún lector de mi fic "Juegos del Corazón", les informo que en un tiempo aproximado de dos semanas estaré actualizando el siguiente capítulo (espero), así que no desesperen. Y si alguien más se interesó por este fic (que por cierto, cabe decir que es Puzzleshipping también ;D), los invito a pasar con toda confianza a mi perfil para que le den una leída :D._


End file.
